With Eyes Opened Shut
by heartsbeentried
Summary: Just because it's a dream, doesn't mean it's not real... One-Shot blurring the lines between Kurt's dreams and reality. What's what? You decide.


This was a dream. It had to be.

A touch like a breath of wind tickled behind Kurt's ear, then continued, whisping through his golden hair, sneaking softly down his neck, his spine, shifting direction ever so slightly to rest on the curve of his side, warming the skin there.

He stirred, but willed himself to stay in this reverie, yearning for more of this blissful sensation.

He felt lips press lightly against his neck, and his eyes flickered open at the touch as he awoke in the dream, giving in to this utopia he only dared to imagine; allowing it to consume him, pulling him deeper into his subconscious.

The lips, _those lips_, parted with his skin, and the hand on his side pulled him around so he felt the cool of sheets on his bare back.

With one look at Blaine he knew that yes, this dream had to continue, if only to remember when he awakened to reality. For the man above him was speaking to him, not with words, but with his body. Fiery eyes glowed down at him with desire under dark, heavy lids. Two beautifully sculpted arms pressed down on either side of his pillow, entrapping him there, as if he would _ever even think of fleeing_. Lowering his head slowly, the other man brushed his stubbled cheek against his own, teasing his jaw with soft, light kisses before pulling back once more.

They looked into each other's eyes, both filled with longing, desire, _need_for the other being, conversing silently in a way that words would only taint. He reached a hand up, cupping his partners face, brushing a loose curl from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear, soaking in the majestic view before him. His eyes wandered, working to memorize every inch of the flawless body above.

This must be what perfection looked like.

And perfection was making _him_feel perfect as their lips pressed together, parting, letting hot breath and tongue escape and invade the others mouth. All he could taste or see or smell or know was this moment. Nothing else mattered but the lips on his, the body above him, the hands that were now beneath him, kneading against his back, pulling him closer, needing him nearer, and he felt more wanted than he ever had before.

Bodies melted into one another. Skin on skin, dampened with sweat in the heat of passion. Hands roamed freely, exploring bodies, grabbing limbs, pulling hair. Mouths magnetized to skin, marking any untouched territory as their own, nipping, pulling, tasting, biting, wanting nothing but _more_.

Between gasps and breaths and whispered names, they began to find a rhythm, moving slowly at first, pouring affection into each long push and pull. With and against each other, they gradually let their pace intensify. Torn between staying in the heat of this moment and moving to the next, their pace grew faster and stronger. There was no space between them, yet Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, trying to get _closer_. As he pressed up, his companion pushed down, clearly pleading for the same thing. They moved like this for an undeterminable amount of time, until the force of their colliding bodies slowed them back down and the only thing they could do was breathe.

Then breathing turned into sighs as, softly, they took turns mapping each others face with their lips, brushing tongues against cheeks, tasting one another's salty skin, until finally their mouths met again, locking, and igniting another crescendo of pleasure.

He felt the warm hand on his chest begin to slide down his torso strong and slow, and his hips thrust upward impulsively to help that hand find its target faster. It worked. And _Oh,__ God_.

This must be what perfection _felt_like.

The calloused hand enveloping him, moving rough and firm on his hyper-sensitive skin, ignited a flame in his body, starting in his chest, trailing steadily through his veins, getting hotter and hotter until he thought he might explode from the heat of it all. He felt the fire burning in him, heard the sweat between them, smelled the sex around them. It made his brain raw, seeing, hearing, smelling, _feeling it all_.

And he wanted more.

Whether he voiced his desire out loud, no one knew, but his counterpart acknowledged his need almost immediately and as he thrust his hips up again, higher and harder than before, warm, wet lips met him in midair and enclosed around him. The heat, the pressure, the sensation of a mouth, _Blaine's _mouth, enfolding him seemed almost too much, sharpening and impairing his vision at one time. He gasped for air, trying to remember how to breathe as fingers and palms, lips and tongue, swirled and pressed unpredictable patterns of delight, clearly enjoying it as much as he was.

This man, this _Greek god_, was doing new and foreign things to his body, and he couldn't get enough of the ecstasy. He wrapped his fingers around those dark curly locks, pulling tight, begging for more. Then, as if reading his mind, hands traveled up his abdomen and clawed their way down around his side and back, sure to leave marks and intoxicating him with pain and pleasure. In appreciative retaliation, he reached down Blaine's back as he continued to work on him, digging in his nails and pulling upward, relishing at the shiver of delight he'd caused to dance down his spine.

And then Blaine moaned.

The vibration of the sound from the mouth around him, pulsated up and through his body, curling his toes, rolling his eyes, causing him to go rigid as his mind went white. He was in paradise before but _this was Nirvana_. He'd never felt this high, this light, this loved in his entire life, and he didn't want it to end. So they didn't let it. They continued this game, this battle of pleasure for what felt like hours, until every inch of them was dripping in sweat. But when his legs turned to jelly and he stammered out unintelligible sounds trying to warn his lover, Blaine pulled his arching body closer, drinking him in like a tall glass of water on a scorching summer day.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. But he could feel _everything_. He felt the other man beside him, and heard his breath still heavy and rough, blowing huffs against his neck. Eyes still shut from exhaustion, he willed his own hand to move, searching, attempting to find and relieve his partner who had been so good to him. But he felt a hand find his, intertwining their fingers, and the head leaning against his shoulder shook in a way that told him _no, this was for you._

He sighed and smiled to himself thinking as exhaustion overcame him, that dream or reality, this was his was most superlative experience he'd ever had in his life.

He heard the soft crashing of waves before he opened his eyes to see them hitting the sand. The sun was bright, sparkling off the water, beaming down on him, and he absentmindedly wondered how long it'd been since he put on sun block as his eyes adjusted to the light. Reaching lazily for the bottle in the sand beside him, he looked up at the sound of someone approaching.

When he finally met Blaine's eyes, they stared for a moment, smiling and transfixed on one another, both of them thinking _Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

This was my first attempt at smut. Would you like more? Review, review, review!

Thank you for editing, Chelsea! Xx


End file.
